


Cosplay fetish

by DeliveryHomo



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryHomo/pseuds/DeliveryHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never would've guessed his boyfriend would be so turned on by a mask, red gloves, and some teasing words.</p>
<p>(Aka have Yosuke and P5 protag having sex for no apparent reason)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add that a) this is all Amy (yosukeisgod)'s fault and b) Kazuki Isu is the name I'm using for the P5 protag on my rp blog and probably what I'll name him until we get a canon manga.

“I didn't know you had a cosplay fetish, Yosuke-kun.”

A soft sigh leaves the brunette's lips, probably intended to be a growl, but transformed under the effect of his gloved hands teasingly playing on his neck.

“I don't...” He starts, but the sentence dies in his throat as Kazuki's hands move to his lips. He can't help but smirk when he gives him _that_ look, but as much as he'd love to use his gloves with Yosuke, he can't risk to let them get dirty. That would only make things really complicated.

So Yosuke opens his mouth, just enough to let the tip of his thumbs enter, and carefully bites the cloth. He stares at the image for a moment, his heart beating with anticipation and his imagination running wild with all the things he just wants to do with Yosuke, and let Yosuke do with him.

Slowly and carefully, he moves his hands out of his gloves, takes them from the other boy's mouth, and places them on the table at his left. He doesn't take a moment to hesitate and goes back to this initial task of touching the skin of his lover's neck. He's aching for more direct contact, to take off his clothes and just taste him everywhere, but that's exactly what makes all of this so exciting.

Yosuke's not slacking off either, he notices as slim fingers run down and up his back, until they stop on the tape of his neck. The feeling makes him gasp, but when he leans to take his boyfriend's mouth two the boy's fingers stop him, pressed against his lips.

Kazuki leans back, as frustrated from the interruption as he's curious about the reason he'd do that.

Then Yosuke moves his hands until he has them on the corners of his mask. Just as carefully as Kazuki had previously removed his gloves, he takes the mask off his face and holds it between them for a moment.

Kazuki's heart beats with a feeling different from the excitation of before. And when his face is finally exposed, and looks at the other boy directly in the eyes, he's ashamed of the fact that Yosuke can't possibly miss his blushing face in the dim darkness of the room.

He follows Yosuke's hand with his eyes as he places the mask right next to the gloves, and when he speaks again, the tone he was keeping during all the previous teasing has faded into a more natural one. “I thought the mask was the whole point of this.”

The brunette shrugs, embarrassment emanating from every bit of information provided by his body language as he looks away. “Okay, look. Just assuming I'm into this whole cosplay sex thing...” _which you totally are, you're the one who asked for this on the first place_ , he adds silently “I guess it's true the mask is kinda sexy.”

His brown eyes meet with Kazuki's again, and while he can still tell he's embarrassed, he also gets this feeling of pride from the look he gives him.

“But you know, it's even better knowing the police is dying to do what I just did. There's a reward for your identity and I just exposed it with my own hands.”

He has to swallow hard and put all his might to prevent his body from not only completely embarrassing him but also getting a really bad looking stain on his dark pants. He had no idea he could get like this from only touching through the clothes and words that aren't even dirty talk.

This isn't good. It's almost unnatural how affected he can get by Yosuke's words and actions, so his best bet is to try and turn the tables, to make things fair.

So he moves his body closer to his, leaving the older trapped between the wall and his body, and properly sits on his lap. He can feel the need hurting on his pants, but just because he knows the other is on the same situation, he can handle a bit more of teasing.

His hands stroke Yosuke's hair as he leans his head closer, until his lips are right next to his ear.

“You're still getting a reward though, you know?” He murmurs, and it makes his lover's body tremble. Pleased with this, he gently bits his lobe and the action is rewarded by a moan.

Before he can even lean his head back, Yosuke's hands are suddenly on his body again, feeling his skin through his cape and shirt. His body feels grateful for the attention he needed so much, and Kazuki makes sure to moan and sigh and make noises right against the skin of Yosuke's neck, inviting him to continue as he holds onto the other's clothes.

And suddenly his grip becomes tighter, the moan escaping his mouth not nearly as controlled as the previous ones. He feels his body getting hotter and hotter with pleasure, as he feels the hands of his boyfriend rubbing against his chest. There's no way he can deny that he's glad he remembers how sensitive he is up there, but every time he touches there, he remember that first time, when he told him about that spot. "I didn't know a guy could come only from touching his chest" Yosuke had said as he kept playing with his hardened nipples. The memory makes him bite his lip to contain yet another moan.

But once again, this is bad. As much as he likes it when the brunette's the one taking control – he specially likes the way he looks so flustered after everything's said and done - he is decided to be the one in control tonight, at least for the first round.

So he reluctantly puts his hands on Yosuke's chest and pushes himself away from him. “Wait...” He sighs, breathing heavily. “I said I'd give you a reward just now, didn't I?”

It seems to take a moment for him to catch up with Kazuki's train of thoughts, but he does his cheeks become flushing crimson. Maybe the way the younger one bit his lips have something to do with it, too.

“H-Hold it right there!” Yosuke's hands part from his chest, and although that's what was eventually going to happen with the change of positions, he starts aching for the contact right away. “You don't- I mean-” He can't help but smile at his sudden embarrassment. He was so into into a second ago, and yet...

He stops him from saying anything else, like he knows he'd do, by pressing their lips together. Yosuke gives up after a moment and he takes this as a chance to open his mouth with his tongue. He only gives him enough to want more of that contact before parting the kiss, but it's still more of the affectionate kind than the 'push me against the wall and made me yours right now' kind.

“I don't _have_ to do it.” The hands he had on his lover's chest slowly descend to touch the point where he makes the other tremble. “I just _really_ want to.”

He can feel his excitation from under his clothes, but instead of touching him he simply stares at Yosuke. Until he looks away, still clearly embarrassed, and musters something that sounds like “fine”. His heart is beating fast again, and what he intended to be a seductive smirk becomes a pure smile on his lips.

The moment his hand is placed on top of the lump on his pants, a sigh of pleasure fills the air. He lets himself be lead by it, slowly massaging as his head starts descending, his mouth leaving small kisses on his skin until he meets the start of his shirt.

The bed cracks as he tries to accommodate, an effort that results on him getting off the bed and Yosuke's hips closer to the edge, leaving the brunette with only half his back against the wall.

He hadn't realized how much he wanted to do it until now, when he takes his lover's pants and unzips them, leaving just enough space for him to take his cock. He can hear Yosuke's voice whispering “fuck”, and smiles at that.

Oh god, how he wants to make him moan and call his name and grab his hair. He wants Yosuke to look at him, and make him feel embarrassed by the memories every time he sees his face. But teasing is what this is all about, and the wait is what is making everything single sound more and more delicious. So instead of putting it on his mouth, he starts by touching the tip, teasingly wetting his fingertips with the clear liquid.

He strokes it a few times, although it's not really necessary, before finally placing a kiss on the top. Yosuke's legs shake, way too obvious for him to miss since he's between them right now, and that's all the information he needs.

To be honest, it's not like he has that much experience with this. He's seen it being done before, sure, but considering he was a virgin before starting this relationship, it's not like he had any practice apart from that one time he tried it with his own fingers.

Still, he dares think he's pretty good at oral sex.

After all, there's a special _something_ on the moans and whimpers that leave Yosuke's mouth when he reaches the base he doesn't get by any other act. And he's proud to say he's learnt enough to use his tongue as well, while moving his head up and down, to make him sigh like he's doing now.

He looks up to see his boyfriend's face, all red and flustered. The moment their gazes meet, he looks away and takes a hand to his mouth, to keep himself from moaning louder. The image makes his heartbeat grow faster, love and desire flowing through his veins on equal parts. One of his hands, the one that's not holding the base of his cock, reaches to take Yosuke's away from his mouth. It might seem silly, but once he's taken it he intertwines their fingers and holds onto it tight.

“You're so cute” he says in a low voice when he parts to breathe, a thin thread of saliva connecting his mouth to the wet member. Yosuke groans in return, a reaction that only makes him chuckle.

At some point, he starts using the hand he's holding to touch him, teasing his fingers as if imitating the movement of his tongue. There's a hand on his head, buried on the messy threads of his hair, and the grip becomes tighter when he feels his lover's muscles start reacting. He stopped trying to understand the unfinished words on his moans a while ago, but now he can clearly hear his name between fast breaths.

“Kazu...” Yosuke's fingers hold his hand harder, and he knows he'll come any moment now. “I'm... m-mov--”

It happens before he'd expected, which leads him to subconsciously move away from his original intention. Almost all of it falls on his hair and face, and he's briefly glad he took his glasses away to put on the mask.

He makes sure Yosuke can see the semen on his mouth before he swallows it, but lets the rest on his face untouched. Partly because he's sure his face is quite a sight to him, and partly because he's not specially fond of the bitter taste and the awkward texture he still on his mouth anyways.

His idea was to stand up, give him a seducing look, and say something dirty while sitting back on top of his lover. But when he tries standing on his feet he realizes he's strangely worn out. He didn't even come yet – actually his erection is starting to hurt, and still he feels as exhausted as if he's the one who's been receiving a fellatio.

Yosuke grabs him by the shoulders before he hits his head with the wall, both of them trying to catch their breaths. “Are you... are you alright?” He asks, and a soft laugh escapes Kazuki's lips.

“I'm... fine.” He answers a moment later. “It's just...”

Yosuke sighs in agreement. “That... was something. That was definitely something.”

Kazuki uses the wall and Yosuke's shoulders to go back to his initial position, sitting comfortably on his legs, and a sly smile on his face. “That's all you're going to say after such breathtaking--”

He finds Yosuke's hand covering his mouth before he can finish that sentence. “I-I'm not gonna say stuff like that!” It's so amusing how he can say that after moaning his name like he did just a moment ago.

It only takes for him to lick the skin on his hand before Yosuke takes it off, and that makes him laugh once again. He pretends not to notice the blush on the other boy's cheeks, and really pretends not to notice that reaction makes him blush, too.

“A-Anyways, here.” Yosuke says as he takes a tissue from the table and starts cleaning his face. Kazuki simply lets him, too busy watching the look he's giving him. “You should had moved away sooner, you know? I tried warning you.”

“But I wanted to swallow it.”

It's hilarious how Yosuke's eyes open wide at this, to the point where he stops cleaning for a moment. Even his ears are red now.

Kazuki simply shrugs. “I can't let the costume get dirty again. It's the easiest solution.”

Yosuke opens his mouth to protest, but closes it with furrowed eyebrows and a thoughtful look. It makes him proud to know his logic is flawless, in some childish way.

It doesn't take too long for the brunette to finish clearing him, a few tissues later. They've both recovered their breaths by now, and they stay a moment looking at each other in silence.

Maybe it's the fact that only the light of the moon and a small desk lamp are illuminating the room, or maybe it's because there's still a part of his body that's receiving all the blood and screaming for attention. But right now, held in Yosuke's arms while he holds him too, there's this feeling on his chest like he's floating on a cloud. He could stay like this forever, he tells himself, their foreheads pressed together and a subconscious smile adoring his face.

And yet, he opens his mouth to say “So, are you ready for round two?”


End file.
